Piccolo
= Piccolo (Dragon Ball) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ' Piccolo' , whose full name is Piccolo Jr. , is a fictional character from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28manga%29 Dragon Ball manga], authored by Akira Toriyama. Piccolo was first introduced as the reincarnation of the evil Piccolo Daimao in chapter #167 The Tenka'ichi Budokai Disturbance first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on , making him a demon and archrival of the primary protagonist, Son Goku. However, it is later revealed that he is from the race of alien beings called Namekians. Piccolo is usually referred to as male, but as he is Namekian he is technically genderless. After Goku barely defeats Piccolo, Piccolo decides to team up with Goku and his friends in order to beat newer, more dangerous threats. He also trains Goku's first child Son Gohan, and they form a bond so strong that Piccolo sacrifices himself to save Gohan's life. But Piccolo is later resurrected by the Dragon Balls and permanently joins Goku and the others in their battles against other, even more powerful villains. Around the start of the Namek Saga, it's revealed that Piccolo's name means "another world" in the Namekian language. Piccolo, along with his father, was created by Toriyama as he wanted to have a villain who would be a true "bad guy." Prior to their creation, nearly all the previous villains in the series were considered too likable. After creating Piccolo as the new villain, he noted that it was one of the most interesting parts of the stories and that he, and his son, became one of the favorite characters of the series. When Piccolo Daimao was introduced in chapter #135 The Conspiracy of Kuririn's Death Comes Fearfully first published in Shonen Jump on , he was designed to appear as a strange-looking divine creature, who had pointy ears, antennae, and fangs. The audience is later introduced to Kami, who is Piccolo Daimao's good counterpart, and the two share an almost identical resemblance. Like Kami, Piccolo Daimao wore a kanji on the front of his gi, symbolizing the kanji that represented himself. When Piccolo Jr. is introduced, Toriyama designed him to appear roughly the same as Piccolo Daimao, but with a more solid facial structure. He also made the character discard the kanji. Even though Piccolo Jr. discards the kanji, he uses it once in the series when he made his pupil, Gohan, a uniform. Piccolo is one of the few major characters in the series whose appearance does not drastically change as the series continues. Being from another planet called Namek, Piccolo appears as a typical Namekian: green-skinned, tall, and hairless. The only major difference between his original appearance in the manga and his appearance in the anime is that in the manga he has four fingers on each hand while in the anime he has five fingers. Piccolo is known for his white turban and long white cape. He wears a purple Asian martial arts uniform (dogi) underneath his cape, with a red obi (changed to blue in the anime TV series and first five movies), and brown light-weight footwear. In a single filler episode in the anime, Piccolo is seen wearing an old outfit of Goku's when both of them are forced to go to driving school by Goku's wife, Chi Chi. Introduced as the son and reincarnation from the demon Piccolo Daimaoh, Piccolo Jr. plans to continue his father's mission of world domination, and avenge his death at the hands of Goku. Jr. enters the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament under the alias "Ma Junior" . Piccolo fights Goku, but is defeated in the final round. Five years later, Piccolo is confronted by an alien named Raditz. Realizing the Saiyan would thwart his plans for world domination, Piccolo teams up with Goku in an attempt to stop Raditz from destroying the Earth. When the two arch rivals team up, Piccolo is able to defeat Raditz, but at the cost of Goku's life. Piccolo remains amazed with the powers from Goku's son, Son Gohan, and trains him to fight against the two Saiyan who will invade Earth. When the Saiyan arrive a year later, Piccolo's fondness toward Gohan results in him receiving of one of Nappa's attacks aimed to Gohan, which results in the death of Kami and the Dragon Balls. After the Saiyans are defeated, Gohan and others travel to Piccolo's homeworld Namek to revive those who died against the Saiyans with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Piccolo is resurrected on Planet Namek to help Goku and others defeat the evil Frieza. Despite his massive power increase and going head to head with Frieza's second tranformation, Frieza tranforms and Piccolo is defeated and severely injured by Frieza, leaving Goku to defeat him alone. Piccolo is restored to health, and waits a year until Goku arrives back on Earth. He then trains with Goku and Gohan for three years to prepare for a battle against two powerful androids created by the Red Ribbon to kill Goku. After being defeated by Android #17 and Android #18, Piccolo seeks to unite with Kami, and gain another massive increase in power. After uniting with Kami, Piccolo becomes aware of a more dangerous threat named Cell. Before his second encounter with Cell, Piccolo once again battles the androids, except this time he battles #17 one on one. After a somewhat even match, Cell arrives on the battle scene and needing to absorb the androids to complete his power, Piccolo is nearly killed by Cell, and he is forced to participate in a Martial Arts Tournament created by Cell called the Cell Games where he fights one of the seven Cell Juniors that are created by Cell, who are later destroyed by Gohan. Seven years later, Piccolo acts as a trainer to Son Goten, Goku's second son, and Trunks, Vegeta's son, and their fused form Gotenks. Piccolo trains the boys in fighting the evil creature Majin Buu, but is later absorbed by Buu along with Gotenks and Gohan and incorporated into his being. He is later freed by Goku and Vegeta, and he later gives his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, which Goku uses to defeat Buu once and for all. In Dragon Ball GT he is severely injured by Gohan while he was possessed by Baby and later dies with Earth in order to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls. He goes to Heaven but then requests he is sent to Hell in order to free Goku when he is imprisoned there. He can be seen putting Hell in order and protecting the rulers there. In the final episode, Goku stops in Hell to see Piccolo. He tells Piccolo that he will be leaving and that they are glad they met and teamed up. He also says that he has become a good friend and he will get out of Hell someday. They shake hands and Goku leaves while Piccolo stays behind. In the original Japanese version by Toei Animation, Piccolo is voiced by Toshio Furukawa in all media. In the Ocean Group dub, he is voiced by Scott McNeil. McNeil would reprise his role in the Blue Water dub. In the Funimation dub, Christopher Sabat voices Piccolo in all media, except for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout where he is voiced by Dan Woren. Piccolo has shown many unique abilities throughout the series. Due to his Namekian physiology, Piccolo can expand his arms, move fast enough to not be seen, regenerate lost limbs of his body so long as his head is still intact, and possesses superhuman hearing and strength. Piccolo's Chōkyoshinjutsu allows him to become gigantic to the point where he is capable of reaching mountain-like heights, though it is unclear if these are his restrictions. He also has the ability to conjure objects such as garments and a blade, including his cape and turban outfit as well as a very large sandglass. Among Piccolo's known psionic skills, he is able to communicate telepathically with select individuals. Thus, this enables him to read minds and mentally contact others nearby. In one instance, he alerts Trunks and Goten of Buu's proximity to the dimension where the two were training. Like many other characters in Dragon Ball, Piccolo has the ability of flight through the technique called buku-jutsu . He also possesses an attack called the Bakurikimaha , which is fired with one hand being supported by the other. One of Piccolo's most powerful attacks is the Makankosappo an attack that is expelled from Piccolo's index and middle fingers. Unlike most energy-based attacks in Dragon Ball, the potent Makankosappo pierces its targets like a drill rather than enveloping them or exploding on contact. Piccolo's ultimate attack in the video games he has appeared in is called Renzoku Sen Kōdan , which involves firing off many orbs of energy that float around the opponent. Piccolo then squeezes his hand to make all the orbs converge onto the opponent, exploding on contact. Piccolo also possesses the ability of "Scatter Shot" in which he fires many different chi energy blasts shot from one hand at the same time. Piccolo is also seen possessing an attack called the Masenkō , which Piccolo teaches to his pupil Gohan. Another move Piccolo is seen to have is the Gekiretsu Kodan which is conjured by putting his hands on his chest, gathering energy and then releasing it outwards. One of Piccolo's less frequently used techniques is the ability to fire energy rays from his eyes (similar to "heat vision"), which he first uses against Krillin's energy attack during their match in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, then later against Goku in the finals, and again when he trains Gohan in the Saiyan Saga. Piccolo can also perform the "Namekian Fusion" which he does with Nail on the distant Planet Namek to confront Frieza. Piccolo has been in many Dragon Ball-related video games such as Super Butōden, the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series of games, as well as Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. He is a playable character in some crossover games such as Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. Piccolo's character has received praise and criticism by publications for various media. Chris Beveridge from Mania Entertainment praised Piccolo's growth in''Dragon Ball Z''as one of the most important parts from the series, noting how he decides to train Gohan to fight Vegeta.Although Katherine Luther fromAbout.comnoted Piccolo to be one of the strongest warrior from his planet, she mentioned he has several weaknesses that make him weaker than other characters from the series, with his most notable one being his affection for Gohan.During a review from the''Dragon Ball''anime, Beveridge noted Piccolo to be able to perform a large number of abilities in contrast to other characters such as Goku, making the fight between both of them unbalanced. However, he found such battle to be very entertaining despite it is composed of several episodes.Tim Jones from THEM Anime Reviews found Piccolo's differences from''Dragon Ball''to''Dragon Ball Z''as one of the reasons the former show is recommendable to viewers from the later anime.While reviewing the fourth film from''Dragon Ball Z''Anime News Networkwriter Allen Drivers found Piccolo's initial scenes in such movie was peacefully enough to entertain viewers.In a later film, John Sinnott fromDVD Talk criticized Piccolo's involvement during it as he appears "from out of no where" in order to fight alongside his friends giving the film little reasoning.[